Cursed love
by Unices
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru secertly get married. But what happens when Gaara finds out before they get back from their honeymoon? Will it last? And now their daughter is blind and Kabuto has a plan! And will the Akatski turn out to destroy the family? BT sequal
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Cursed love

Ch. 1 unification

"Shikamaru, you do know that you won't be able to tell your family or hers about this you set up?" Choji had a bad feeling about what Shikamaru was doing even if the only people in the world who knew were himself, Ino, Asuma, Tsunade, and Temari's sensei knew what the couple was doing.

Shikamaru had just changed into a tuxedo. "Choji, we'll tell once we certain we are not going to get our heads ripped off for doing this."

"Do you really think Gaara will ever not want to rip your head off?"

"I have to marry her Choji. We really don't like being away from each other. Besides my dad then won't disown me for going through with this without him knowing. Then he'd look like the bad guy and Temari can go back to Suna and tell her brothers before she comes back here."

"You do know that you will be so dead later, this is going to make more trouble for you in the long run."

"Choji…. Do you really have to be drilling me about this now?"

Choji gives his best friend a look. "You planed this out ahead of time didn't you?"

"Temari had the idea of not telling her brothers till all was said and done with."

They exited the tent that had been set up for them to change in. Shikamaru looked at his sensei who had convinced Choji to be the best man and Ino to be the only bridesmaid in order to give Shikamaru and Temari the most normal wedding between the ninja from two different villages.

"Shikamaru, do you really want to do this without telling any one?"

"Asuma, I don't want to risk my dad's fury leaving us with nothing but her inheritance from her parents and the cloths on my back. This way if my dad disowns me he will look foolish in front of the village because everyone already knows that Temari and I love each other. We are certain in what we are doing."

Shikamaru walked out into the clearing where he had a couple of months ago proposed to Temari. This was where Tsunade insisted that the secret ritual should be held, and since she would be the one performing it they had little choice but to oblige.

When all was said and done the ceremony had been beautiful. Tsunade had given them keys to a brand new house for when they came back from the surprise honey moon that Asuma, Temari's sensei, and Shikamaru's team pitched money in to pay for.

Ch.2

Gaara's reaction

"Hmmm……. Odd, she won't be back for a couple of months on this emergency mission, and the Hokage won't tell me what this mission is about. Kankuro what do you think of this?"

Kankuro gave his brother a look. Gaara only asked his advice on very big issues. Which was why Gaara was Kazekage and he was not. "Does it say which ninja's she went on the mission with?"

Gaara took another look at the scroll, "Nara Shikamaru……Damn him. No wonder the Hokage won't say. What does she see in him anyway? There are better ninja here in Suna."

"Gaara how long it will take you to learn that our sister is not very straight forward in how she feels and why. You'd know if our dad hadn't used you as a science experiment."

Just then Gaara and Kankuro's old sensei walked by.

"Oi! Bakashi get in here! I have to ask you a question about when you went to visit my sister!"

"Uh-oh." Bakashi looked into his old student's office.

"Now." Gaara looked annoyed. He was holding the scroll Tsunade sent him.

"But I have a mission."

"It can wait. What kind of mission is Nara doing with my sister?"

"Gaara, if I lie you'll kill me, but if I tell you she'll kill me."

"No she won't. Gaara'll see to that," said Kankuro. He normally didn't care what his siblings did, but if Temari was in danger he wanted to know.

"Well, it really isn't a mission." Gaara's eyes narrowed. "She, uh, decided to get married to one of the leaf ninja and she didn't want you to know because you'd kill him. She told me because incase something happened she wanted to have some one to contact who knew that they were married. I even helped them go on their honeymoon, which is what Tsunade is trying to hide in sending you that scroll."

"……. She What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! To which ninja??!??"

"Nara Shikamaru."


	2. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

It's the unexpected joy

"Well we made it back to Konoha in one piece." Shikamaru looked at Temari who was throwing up on the side of the road. "Eh? You sure you're feeling okay Temari?"

"I'm fine Shikamaru. I must have just eaten something I shouldn't have."

"I'm calling Tsunade as soon as we get home. I don't think this is your average food poisoning."

"I'm fine! You don't need to call Tsunade about this."

"Just to be on the safe side."

"Fine, as long as you don't do anything _troublesome_."

He gives her a very confused look as they enter the gates of Konoha. "Me? It's you who's the troublesome one."

Temari just laughed and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. They had been gone for a month on their honeymoon. Tomorrow Temari was going to go back to Suna where her things were and bring them to Konoha. He wished she didn't have to go, but she was the ambassador of Suna, so she still had a home there. But now they had a house of their own, and it was plenty big thanks to Tsunade. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Welcome back Shikamaru," said Shikamaru's dad who was grinning ear to ear.

"Well this means that my parents know… and they are okay with it?" He looks at Temari who just shrugs.

"Shikamaru why didn't you tell us?" His mom asked.

"I was afraid of how dad would react."

"I explained everything to you guys," said Ino who was holding Choji's hand.

'What have we missed while we were gone?' wondered Shikamaru at the sight of his friends holding hands.

"Well Shikamaru surprised or what?" asked Asuma, his old sensei the first person to identify him as a genius, and as usual was smoking and Tsunade was standing right behind him.

"Asuma if you have to smoke can you please do it outside and not in Temari's and my house?" Shikamaru asked. Temari took one whiff of the tobacco smoke and ran into the bathroom and, of course, threw up.

"What happened to her?" asked Tsunade.

"I was hoping you could tell us. She kept throwing up the last couple weeks of our honeymoon and the journey back was not any better for her."

"Hmm…." Tsunade walked over to the bathroom where Temari had run into. After 15 min she came out. "Shikamaru, you and Temari don't mind if I call in some other medic ninja's do you?"

"Is something really wrong?" He was beginning to wonder if Temari was really all right.

"No…. I just need to see if my theory is correct, and for that I'm just going to call in Sakura and Hinata."

"Do you want me to take a look?" asked Ino.

"No, you are not to the level I need and Hinata is used to the medical exam she will have to give."

Temari came out of the bathroom and sat down on one the sofa's in the room. Shikamaru didn't want to admit it but she looked kind of pale.

Tsunade picked up the phone. "Hello Sakura? I need you to come down to Shikamaru's new house. It's not for something that serious but you might want to anyway. Ok." She hung up the phone. In a poof of smoke Sakura was in the room.

"Tsunade who-"

"Temari, I want you to see if you can tell why she's throwing up. Then tell me without any one else knowing."

"Tsunade-sama I'm fine," said Temari who did not like all of this attention for something as small as this, but Sakura was already examining her with her chakra. After another 15 minutes Sakura stood up and whispered something into Tsunade's ear.

"Well then I guess we have to call Hinata seeing as she is the only medic in her family that is not on a mission."

At these words Shikamaru grew a little more worried (if that was even possible), about what was going on in his living room, and with Temari.

Tsunade picked up the phone and called Hinata. In the next instant 2 ninja appeared out of thin air the way Sakura had. It was Naruto and Hinata.

Tsunade turned to Hinata and said, "I think you can guess what is going on Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, "You want me check don't you?"

Tsunade nodded. Naruto looked at the people in the room and scratched his head. Then started laughing. Ever since her family hired him as her body guard, for what reasons unknown to him, he'd see this drill over a million times.

Hinata activated Barakugun and looked right at Temari, or rather Temari's stomach. After a few seconds which ticked by like hours to Shikamaru she spoke. "Test is a positive, Tsunade. About 1 month."

Naruto then spoke, "Man, I Think Shikamaru's going to find this really troublesome."

"Just tell me what the hell is going on!" shouted Shikamaru, which surprised everyone.

"Temari's pregnant."


	3. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The in-laws….

"Temari I made pancakes! Aren't you coming downstairs soon?" (Wow who knew Shikamaru could cook? O.o)

"Shika, I'll be down when I'm down!!"

Shikamaru looks up the stairs. "Fine, just don't you come calling me when you come down and they are cold." He then shakes his head "Troublesome woman."

He gets a platter and fills it with the pancakes he made and puts it on the table. _Ding-Dong._ "Eh? Now who could that be?"

Gaara and Kankuro had entered the gates of Konoha. "First I bury him in the sand. Then you can beat him up and I'll remind him how strong my sand coffin is the hard way."

"But wouldn't that be breaking the treaty?"

"One, Temari is our sister. Therefore since he isn't up to our standard we can beat him up. Two, since she is the Suna ambassador here we are practically just doing this for the safety of our country."

"What's reason number three?"

"I am Kazekage. Do I need a reason three?"

"Ummm….. yea. Some people expect better reasons."

"Fine. Reason three, my fan girls expect it."

"You have fan girls Gaara?"

"Kankuro just shut up."

Shikamaru opens the door to see Tsunade standing before him, and she was obviously in a very bad mood. "Shikamaru I need you to cover a class at the ninja academy. One of the normal teachers is very sick."

"Can't you just heal them?"

"Just do it! Oi, now where was that Store that sold sake so early?" Tsunade walks away to find the store where she could buy sake.

"How we got a troublesome woman like Tsunade for Hokage I'll never know." He walks up stairs and into his room where Temari has finally sitting up in their bed. "I have to go cover a class today; do you think you will be fine here by yourself?"

"Shikamaru, the girls have decided to take me shopping so I won't be here all day, and I might be pregnant but I can still take care of myself so don't you forget."

"How could I forget? You saved my life enough for me to know that." He walked over to the bed and sat down and put his arm around her.

"Do think it's a boy or a girl?"

"How the heck should I know? Besides as long as it's healthy I'll be happy." _Ding-Dong. _"You should probably get that, I'll be down soon."

"All right. See you downstairs." He goes downstairs and opens the door. "Hel-oh Shi-"he gets covered in a bunch of sand.

"Hello, Shikamaru. Now to show you what we do to people who marry my sis without our permission. So congratulations you are our first _victim._" Gaara motioned to Kankuro who cracked his knuckles.

"Kankuro and Gaara don't you dare" Temari doesn't even bother to finish her threat, as she swings her fan around and hits Kankuro and Gaara in the face. (Gaara's sand protected him though.)

"You do know that a thing like that won't hurt me." Gaara is then silenced by a glare from his sister.

"Well since you both are here, why don't we just eat breakfast and talk?" Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru exchange nervous glances. They all then go to the dinning room and eat pancakes.

After breakfast Shikamaru promptly leaves and Temari shows Gaara and Kankuro the guest rooms. "I have to leave in half an hour please don't destroy the house, but you can have anything you want in the fridge. I'll be back by dinner and Shikamaru should be here a 4:30. Can you guys try not to kill him?"

"We can try not to-"

"You do and you'll never hear the end of it got it?"

Temari was giving them the scary look again. "We got it," said Kankuro.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

WTF?!?!?!?

"Which way did he go this time?" Ten-Ten asked Tsunade who was drowning herself in sake. She pointed.

"We'll catch him easy. Ever since Sasuke used mangenku sharingun he's been easier to fight, so getting him in a straitjacket should be no problem right?" Neji looked at his team mate. She was already holding the needles. She was smiling.

"Of course! Since when have I missed and besides these do hold a very powerful tranquilizer," If he hadn't known better he'd say she was evil, but that was Ten-Ten for you.

It was morning at Shikamaru's and Temari's house and everyone was eating breakfast. Temari and Shikamaru were shooting each other glances. When would they tell her brothers that she was pregnant? And more importantly how would they so they would not try to kill Shikamaru?

Just then Lee broke through the dinning room window. He was grinning ear to ear like a dumb 7 year old. (No offence is meant.) "Hi Temari and Shikamaru!" Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other as if to ask 'did you invite him?!?'

"Ohhhh," he said. He skipped over to Temari, "Can I feel the baby in your tummy?" (Whoa, he sounds like a 7 year old…..)

"What the Fuck?!?! No!!!!!!!!!!" she punched Lee sending him into the wall. Lee stood up and cocked his head to the right side his left eye twitching.

"What the Fuck?!?! Temari you're pregnant?!?!" screamed both of her brothers at the exact same time.

"Yes I am."

Gaara and Kankuro just stood there afraid to move due to the twitching Lee and they did not want to get hit by Temari's fan, but if looks could kill Shikamaru would be dead. Lee then ran out of the dinning room and up the stairs. "This is going to be troublesome," said Shikamaru as he and Temari followed Lee upstairs. Gaara and Kankuro cautiously followed them.

They found Lee sitting in the would-be baby's room staring at one of the walls which had a painted forest scenery on it. Lee turned and stared at them. "It would be better if the whole room was green and orange stripes."

"What the Fuck?!?! I am not painting my baby's room green with orange stripes!" Temari was losing her temper and fast.

Shikamaru wisely backed out of the room "I'm going to call in back up." He turned to go downstairs and saw Gaara hiding underneath an end table and Kankuro looking into the room one of his eyes twitching. 'How troublesome and it isn't even lunch yet,' thought Shikamaru.

He was down stairs where he heard a _ding-dong._ He opened the door to see Neji and Ten-Ten. "Have you seen Lee?" asked Neji. Shikamaru pointed his index finger up. "What the Fuck?!?! You killed Lee!?!?!?!?!"

"No he's upstairs scaring Gaara and Kankuro and making Temari lose her temper," said Shikamaru.

"Well then you better step aside, and let us do our job," replied Ten-Ten.

At that precise moment a breaking of glass and a shout of "I'm a real boy!!!" told them Lee had left the building. Ten-ten looked up and fired the needles, but she and Shikamaru failed to notice that her other hand was in Neji's hands. (O.o) All 4 needles hit… well….you get the idea. Let's just say that Shikamaru winced. (Ouch….)

Lee fell to the ground apparently knocked out. Quick foot steps behind Shikamaru told them that Temari and her brothers decided to join them. Neji started putting Lee into the strait jacket. "Hey Ten-Ten where'd you get that ring?"

"Ring? What ri-What the Fuck?!?!" Ten-Ten was looking down at her hand and sure enough there was a ring on her finger.

Neji had just finished putting Lee in the straight jacket and was now kneeling on one knee in front of Ten-Ten. "Ten-Ten will you marry me?"

"You put this on my finger?" Neji nods.

"Yes I will marry you." Then Ten-Ten and Neji leave dragging Lee back to the insane asylum where he belongs.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Shikamaru.


	5. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

What really happened

Temari and all the rest of the kunochis were sitting in her living room. Shikamaru had to cover another class and Gaara and Kankuro were training. They were sitting around eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate.

"So what happened here while Shikamaru and I were gone?" Temari looked at the other girls who were sitting around the room.

"Well I finally found Mr. Right," said Ino, "Then Sasuke came back and they got into a fight."

"Choji and Sasuke got into a fight?" (Remember ch.3?)

"Yeah, and Choji started it. Then I came and told him that I didn't care that Sasuke was back, at least not in the way he thought. I told Sasuke that Sakura had heard he was back and had gone looking for him at the Uchiha compound."

"Then Lee found me there," said Sakura, "He started trying to flirt with me and I kept looking for Sasuke. Lee got upset that I did not want to go somewhere with his 'youthful' self. He then tried to kiss me.Sasuke came around the corner at that time and he punched Lee. He and Lee got into a fight and Sasuke had to resort to using mangenku sharingun. He only did it because Lee was going to start opening the gates."

"I didn't know that. Tsunade had called Neji and I to his hospital room where he was playing with a rattle and Gai was trying to get some sense out of him. She told him that Lee was never going to be the same and Sasuke came in and told Tsunade that he hadn't even filled the requirement to use mangenku sharingun and he only used it to protect Sakura," Ten-Ten said apparently shocked.

"Well that isn't as strange as what happened to me," said Hinata.

"What happened to you?" questioned Temari.

"I was nearly raped…. By Kiba."

Temari spit out her hot chocolate, "Kiba nearly raped you?!?!?! What the Hell?!?!"

"Kiba cornered me in a dark alley, and then he tried to…you know. Then Naruto saw him and told him to back off. He and Kiba got into a fight and Naruto's eyes went red. He punched Kiba in the stomach hard and he hit Neji. Neji got up and came into the alley to find Naruto exhausted from using so much chakra and I was trying to make sure he was alright.

"Then Naruto fainted. Neji then carried him piggyback style and we took him to the hospital. Tsunade checked me over too but there was nothing serious. The next day Neji convinced my dad to hire Naruto as my body guard. He even put half of his money into paying Naruto."

"Oh my gosh……that's why Naruto came with you when you checked for Tsunade. You know when I was throwing up? Where is he now?"

"Outside. Scouting. There was not enough evidence to convict Kiba."

The other girls looked as shocked as Temari. Hinata had not told them why Naruto was now following her everywhere. Now it was distressing. "Would it make you feel better if we beat him up?" asked Ten-Ten.

"No. He was my team mate after all. Besides Shino's been keeping an bug on him." (No pun intended.)

The girls look at each other. It was plain that Hinata needed some help. She was more down than she ever was. They all felt bad that they had not realized. Then Temari got an idea. "Food therapy." Everyone gave Temari a look. "Ino, Ten-Ten come help me." They followed her into the kitchen, and came back with ice cream, bowls, spoons and toppings.

Soon all the girls were eating ice cream sundaes and talking about happier subjects.

"So Temari, how far along are you?"

"About 2 months."

"Want me to do another check? Just to make sure it's healthy?"

"That would be wonderful Hinata." Hinata activated her Barakugun and examined Temari.

"Temari you're extremely lucky. Do twins run in your family?"

"What?!?!"

"You are caring twins."


	6. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Surprise! Twins!

It was night time and Shikamaru and Temari were trying to sleep. Temari couldn't get comfortable and her tossing and turning made it hard for him to sleep. "Is something wrong Temari?"

"Remember how the girls came over today?"

"Yeah, you told me everything they told you."

"Not everything."

"Huh?" He put his arms around her and lightly squeezed her. "What didn't you tell me you troublesome woman?" He said the last 3 words softly, but she heard and knew they were a complement.

"There is more than one."

"Huh? More than one what?"

"More than one baby. I'm carrying twins."

"What?" Shikamaru was shocked. As far as he knew twins weren't on his side of the family. "Are there any twins in your family?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hmmm…Then this must be a first on both sides." He then laughed softly hoping that Gaara could not hear what they were saying. "I guess this means I'll be a father 2x over."

"I guess so. I just hope they are both healthy."

"So do I."

Next morning….

"What?!?!?" yelled Gaara who had just heard about Temari carrying twins. His eyes were bugging out and the sand looked like it was about to kill something…. Or someone. (No Gaara don't kill Shikamaru!!!! Oh wait I'm writing this XD.)

"Gaara don't you dare try it, and it came as a surprise to us too," Temari had to go to a formal examination by Tsunade since Hinata told Tsunade what she saw. "Besides, I have an appointment with Tsunade so if you want to see how the babies are you and Kankuro and Shikamaru can come. She's going to do an ultrasound."

"And why would she do that?" asked Kankuro, "Already Hinata knows what's going on. She can tell Tsunade."

"I thought you would want to see what's going on with them, after all you 2," she pointed at her brothers, "are going to be uncles and I'm sure Shika wants to see them. Especially since you are leaving tomorrow."

"I have to admit, I was kind of wondering what they would look like," said Gaara who had calmed down.

"It's settled then; we'll all go with you and see how the babies are doing."

At Tsunade's doctor office…

All four ninja's and Tsunade were in the examination room looking at an ultrasound screen. Kankuro and Gaara were a little confused at how the babies did not really look like babies at all to the point that Tsunade gave them a couple of pamphlets that explained all their questions.

"Is there any way to tell if they are healthy right now?" asked Temari.

"Them seem healthy enough now but it's too early to tell if they have anything wrong with them. They seem fine now though. Better than fine. Just relax, they are right where they need to be," Tsunade noticed that Temari was much more relived than before the screen turned one and showed both the little ones as they were developing. Though every thing was not all right. One of them was way smaller than the other. That was not a good sign.

"I told you Temari every thing is fine," said Shikamaru.

"Yep, just come back next month so I can monitor their progress."


	7. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Departing of the in-laws

Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru were standing at the village gates. "When do you guys think you'll be able to visit next?" Temari asked her brothers as they picked up their belongings getting ready to go back home.

"I don't know, but one of us will try to make it here once before your nine months are up," answered Gaara, "Though nine months is a long time, can you handle it without going insane?" he was joking with her, but she didn't see it that way. He was lucky he had sand because only a moment before she tried to bring her fan down on top of his head. 'Note to self; no insane jokes,' thought Gaara.

"Well have a pleasant trip back!"

"As pleasant as it can be with Gaara!" yelled back Kankuro as he and Gaara started to leave. Gaara then slapped with his sand. "Hey what was that for?" Gaara stayed silent. Out of his siblings Kankuro was by far the stupidest, and yet the one who gave the best advice. Gaara rubbed his head. He was confusing himself.

"Temari, now that your troublesome brothers are gone, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure Shika, but I decide where we eat."

"Of course. Me choosing would be troublesome, and besides you know what you are craving and I don't," He put his arm around her as they walked back into town. It was going to be nice day since her brothers wouldn't be trying to kill him or any thing else they wanted to do to him. (Like torture.)

"I want ramen."

"We could always go to the ramen shop Naruto goes to. What do think?"

"I think that that's a good idea. Best you've ever had."

"No, I think my best idea was how I proposed to you."

(Flashback)

_It was early summer and Shikamaru had dragged her out to this clearing in the woods. The clouds were drifting above them and they were lying on the grass watching the clouds. He had had his arm around her. She had her head on his chest. It had been peaceful. It was always peaceful when they went to his favorite cloud watching spot. They had stayed out later that day. The sun was touching the trees. _

'_I had better be going. I have another long day of paper work ahead of me.' He tightened his grip on her. He didn't like when she had to go._

'_I have a question I have to ask you first, if you'll stop being troublesome for a while.'_

'_I can't promise you that. Besides you're the one being troublesome now.' He laughed. She couldn't use troublesome against him because he was only troublesome on purpose._

'_Temari,' He reached into his pocket and took out a black box and opened right in front of her face, "will you marry me?"_

_The ring had diamonds surrounding one topaz. It shone in the setting sun. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. He had gone out of his way most certainly to get this for her. "I will marry you Shikamaru."_

_He pulled her closer to him and they kissed. After a couple more hours of lying there on the grass they got up and walked back into town._

(End of flashback)

They had arrived at the ramen shop and found Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura already eating lunch. "Hi people." said Shikamaru as he and Temari sat down.

"I heard you guys got hitched, is that true?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Awww. I knew you guys would end up together. That reminds me, watch your backs."

"Huh?" Shikamaru did not like the tone in Sasuke's voice.

"After I killed Orochimaru, I found that he had used some sort of sealing jutsu between him and Kabuto. He needed to insure he had a good healer all to himself. The jutsu he used caused Kabuto to become very jealous of the people Orochimaru choose to use, but it was a double edged sword on whoever killed one of them. The jutsu allowed Orochimaru's power to be transferred to Kabuto. He now has a plan. What that is I don't know but it has something to do with a couple from different villages."

"That's not good," said Temari touching her protector which was around her neck. Shikamaru nodded. With 2 babies on the way that could only lead to trouble if the plan had anything in store for them. Temari's and his ramen had been served. They started to eat, but the news that they might be in this plan of an Orochimaru powered Kabuto was more than unnerving.

"Did you tell Tsunade about this?" asked Shikamaru. He knew that if there was even a chance that Tsunade might tighten the security at their house, but he had to be sure.

"Yes, I told her after I caused Lee to go insane."

"Sasuke, if you had to kill me according to Itachi, how did you get mangenku sharingun?" asked Naruto.

"I'm still trying to figure that out dobe."

"Maybe it had something to do with Sakura being in trouble," mentioned Hinata.

Temari had lost interest in the conversation. Shikamaru was thinking hard as he ate. Temari had already finished her ramen, but wasn't in the mood for anymore. It was odd. At first she had been hungry but now she was sick to her stomach. Not like she was going to throw up, but she now feared for her unborn children's future.

Back at the house….

"Every thing will be fine. Kabuto can't come near here. I don't think he'd want to fight everyone here. He's not stupid."

"Shika, I'm still scared. I don't know what to do."

"Would you feel more comfortable moving back to Suna?"

"What?"

"Temporarily. Since Gaara is stronger than me. Then you and the kids will be safe if Kabuto attacks Konoha."

"No. I want to stay here with you. If he does attack then I will fight. He's not going to use me or anyone else in my family as pawn like his master did."

"You mean back at the chunin exams where we met?"

"Yea. He killed my dad and then used us. I should have realized that my father was not like that, that he would sent Kankuro and me with Gaara. He was afraid of Gaara," she started to cry. Knowing that she and her family might be in danger from that force scared her.

"Everything will be fine."


	8. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

2 months early…

It was night. A normal February night. Or so they thought. Temari was trying to get back to sleep, and all her tossing and turning finally woke Shikamaru. "Temari is everything all right?"

"I don't know. I just can't seem to get back to sleep."

"Do want any tea? That might help you get back to sleep."

"No." Her eyes widened in shock, though it was too dark for anyone to see. She knew now why she couldn't get to sleep. "They're coming. Shikamaru the babies are coming!!" She did not realize that she literally screamed the last part.

Gaara and Kankuro ran into the couples bed room, both holding the coats that Shikamaru had let them borrow since they came in the middle of winter to come visit. Gaara went over to the bed where Shikamaru was helping Temari into her coat. "I'll take her over on my sand. I can get her there faster that way."

Shikamaru looked at Gaara. He then nodded. He wanted to be with Temari the whole time, but by doing things this way Temari would get there faster and then Kankuro and him would get there soon after. It was the safest thing to do for Temari and the babies since none of them had any experience with this.

Gaara and Temari left on a bunch of flying sand. Shikamaru and Kankuro got dressed into something other than there night cloths, put their coats on and ran out the door and all the way to the hospital.

At the hospital…

Shikamaru and Kankuro finally got there, but what they saw was not they expected. Gaara was sitting in the waiting room on the maternity floor. That made no sense. Gaara said he was going to stay with Temari till Shikamaru and Kankuro got there. Gaara didn't even look up at them; he was in lost in thought. It was plain that he was worried, though that emotion rarely graced Gaara's face.

Kankuro spoke first, "Why aren't you in there with Temari?"

"She kicked everyone who wasn't a medic out. Something's gone wrong."

Now those are words no one wants to hear when they get to the hospital because someone they know is giving birth, but that is nothing compared to how scared Shikamaru was. "What went wrong?"

"I don't know. The nurse on duty saw Temari and called Tsunade right away. Next thing I know Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, and couple other medic ninja's poof into the room and Tsunade pushes me out. Literally."

A couple hours past, though it seemed like years to the two sand siblings and Shikamaru. They didn't know anything more of what was going on. Gaara had started playing with sand on his palm. Kankuro sat there hunched over with his head bowed, praying that his sister would be ok. Shikamaru could not stay in the same place for long. First he'd sit down like Kankuro, and then he'd get up and pace the room. He couldn't stand not knowing.

Then Tsunade came into the room and beckoned for Shikamaru to come talk to her. "I have some good news… and some bad news.

**Author's note: I will not be able to update for 2 weeks so live with the suspense! I will also be holding a pole for the twins names. One is a boy and one is a girl.**

**Girl**

**A. Amaya night rain**

**B. Kaida little dragon**

**C. Kosuke Rising sun**

**D. Uta Song**

**Boy**

**A. Daisuke lionhearted **

**B. Hoshiryu Star dragon**

**C. Wwashi eagle**

**D. Yuki Snow, or Lucky.**

**I need to know what name and gender you are voting for, so include the letter and if you are voting on the boy name or the girl name unless it is the same letter.**

**Example: Boy, C Girl, D**

**Example : B (just this will mean that you want both b names.)**


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Where's the golden lining?

Shikamaru had heard that every cloud had a silver lining. He had argued that, no, it was a golden lining. He was a cloud watcher so no one ever argued about with him about it. It was snowing again. 'There is no lining to this,' he thought. He was finally standing in front of Gaara and Kankuro.

"Temari's fine. The baby boy is fine. The baby girl had to be put in the ICU. Temari convinced Tsunade to move them all down there. We can go in and visit now." He turned and headed down one of the hall ways with Kankuro and Gaara following him.

'All she wanted was for them to be healthy, and she only got half of her wish. Why does the world have to be so cruel? We were told they were both healthy, and yet one is not,' he thought this with every step he took. (Wow, speed thinking…)

Seeing how solemn the mood was, and being a bit depressed himself, Kankuro decided to lighten up the mood with a bit of random singing….

"Ach van musica

Duvish vaden naden

Ach van shemeldin

Ach van shemeldin

"You can be a viola

Vio-vio-viola

Vio-vio-viola

Vio-vio-viola

Vio-vio-viola

Ah-zuma-zuma-zuma-za

Zuma-zuma-zuma-za

Zuma-zuma-zuma-za

Zuma-zuma-zuma-za-"

Shikamaru had turned around and punched Kankuro (the song was too up-beat), Gaara was giving the surprised, confused look that showed that even he did not expect that. "That's his way of whistling in the dark, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was already walking again. "Gaara, I think he broke my nose." Sure enough Kankuro's nose was broken. "I'm going to go find a doctor." Kankuro walked down another hallway.

Gaara decided to go with Shikamaru to see his sister. "Why did you just turn around and punch him? You broke his nose you know."

"I don't care. There is nothing to be happy about and that song was too happy."

"Shikamaru, you might have married my sister without my permission, but you are still, since you and her did get married, family. (Gaara's giving a speech on family? I think it might be one of Naruto's shadow clones… except he's still playing with the sand….)

Kankuro's done that as long as I can remember. He only did it when he was concerned about some one else. We are all worried about the baby girl. I can only imagine what it must be like to be in your shoes, but it hurts me too, and if it hurts me it must also hurt Kankuro. You have the best medic ninja's here, everything will turn out fine. I'm sure Tsunade will be able to fix it."

Shikamaru looked at Gaara, and it was his turn to look surprised. "You really think she'll be fine?"

"If she's anything like her father or mother I'm sure she'll have the strength."

Shikamaru continued walking. Even though the words came from Gaara they were comforting.

"There is a golden lining to this cloud, Temari and the boy are all right, and the girl will probably make it."


	10. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

The plan

"Lord Kabuto, we have the information."

"Well?"

"They are living in Konoha. Their children have been born, and we could not get anything else before the anbu saw us."

"You will kidnap the children as soon as they get back home. Tauya will make a genjutsu to make sure the anbu can't see you. Remember these kids can't be hurt unless we want to lose this chance."

"What exactly are you thinking of Lord Kabuto?" The ninja was Kin who had fought Shikamaru in the Chunin exams and she desperately wanted revenge.

"The Kazekage, their uncle, has something called the sand heart. It contains knowledge of way more powerful jutsu's than any one can imagine at the finger tips of the current Kazekage. With this heart I could very easily take care of Konoha and dominate the world, and he'll have to give it to me or never see his niece and nephew again."

"We will carry the plan out perfectly Lord Kabuto."

"I should hope so, and you should to for the risk of you being discovered is high and if they don't kill you I will."

"I understand."

**Sorry it's short! I have a problem with the names. I think I'll go with both B names. The tie was between A name and B name for the girl. Plus you were wondering about Kabuto, well there is his plan. He's just like Orichimaru, no? Lol. For those Neji Tenten fans out there I have a story up about them. I'm slow at updating it so don't flame me if it is not updated soon. Plus Schools in the way. I will try to update both sooner.**


	11. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Blind and Stars

Temari looked up as the door to her room opened. Gaara and Shikamaru walked in. "Hey," said Shikamaru.

"Hey and where is Kankuro?"

"I accidentally broke his nose."

"You broke his nose? How come?"

"You know how Kankuro sings when he gets scared?" asked Gaara. Temari nodded. "Well he started singing the zuma-song. After the first verse Shikamaru deemed it to happy and punched him."

"You punched Kankuro on the count of the zuma-song?" Shikamaru nodded. Temari laughed. Not snickered but a big laugh.

After she had calmed down she showed Shikamaru their son. Their daughter was getting a more through examination by Tsunade and a nurse was supposed to bring her when she was done. "I wanted to wait for you before he was named."

"If I'm correct," thought Gaara out aloud, "he'll it's a tradition to name the first born son in the Nara family Shika-something, right?"

"It is a tradition, but there are only so many names in the book that you can use without it being dumb."

"I was thinking," Temari spoke up, "what if we name him Ryu?"

"I have a better name in mind." Shikamaru then whispered it into Temari's ear.

"That's a good idea. Hoshiryu is just perfect. Star dragon."

Shikamaru took another look at his son. He was pretty much a carbon copy of Shikamaru except his hair was red like Gaara's and he had Temari's color of eyes. He seemed to observe everything around him. He was pleasantly alert. After he and Gaara had gotten to hold the baby Kankuro finally came. "I found Sakura and she healed me right up."

"I would have never thought that you would have gotten punched singing the zuma-song. Much less by Shikamaru."

"Don't remind me. I don't think I be able to smell any thing for a week."

Fifteen minutes later a girl came in with Tsunade pushing what looked like to be a mobile bed with a clear glass dome covering it. "Well she's not as bad as I first thought." Every one in the room breathe a sigh of relief. _'Gaara was right.'_ Thought Shikamaru.

"However her immune system is compromised so we are giving her a formula with extra antibodies because she needs it." Shikamaru and Temari nodded. It was an easy fix, and Tsunade had done it. "Unfortunately there was something else."

"What?"

"First what's her name?"

Temari looked at Shikamaru, "What do you think about Kaida?"

"Good name, especially for her." She was very small. She had black hair but, her eyes were closed. She looked a little like Temari.

"Kaida is blind."


	12. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Kidnapped

Kin snickered. Thinks to a certain cursed marked kunochi her mission had been easy.

At the Nara house

Temari woke up. Something was not right, neither of the twins had cried for hours. She got up and walked over to the twins' room, only to see the worst thing for a mother to see other than her kids' dead, they weren't there.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru's eyes opened instantly. He got up and went where he had heard Temari scream. When he got there he saw what she had seen. Both cribs were empty, and Temari was on ground, crying. He looked at her and back at the cribs. Rage boiled inside him, but for Temari's sake he stayed calm. He wrapped his arms around her. "Go back to bed; I'll call the ANBU and Gaara. We'll find who did this."

She was still shaking when he helped her up. He couldn't see why someone would want to kidnap their kids. As Temari left the room it dawned on him. There were several factors. One, Temari was their mother, Gaara's sister. Two, he was their father and if someone wanted anything from a clan like the Nara's they would attack the youngest ones. He was walking down the stairs now. The third reason was something he did not want to think about. Kaida and Hoshiryu had a great potential even as young as they were. Kaida's chakra was so fast at developing that you didn't have to be a chunin to sense it. Hoshiryu was already getting into Shikamaru's weapons and throwing them around, and he was good for his age.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "ANBU hotline," said a voice at the other end.

"This is Shikamaru Nara, I'm calling to report a case of major kidnapping."

"Who was kidnapped?"

"Kaida Nara and Hoshiryu Nara, they are my kids."

"We will let the Hokage know about this, their mother is Temari Nara correct?"

"Correct."

"Thank you. This is being classified an S rank information and will be given to the Hokage as soon as possible."

Shikamaru hung up the phone and picked it up and called another number.

In Suna

Gaara was meditating like he did every night. Then around 3:00 am in the morning his cell phone rang. "This is the Kazekage."

"Gaara its Shikamaru," said the voice at the other end.

"Aren't people like you supposed to be in bed?"

"I would but something happened."

"What?"

"Kaida and Hoshiryu were kidnapped."

"Do you have any idea who?"

"Not at the moment. Wait… there is one."

"Who?"

"Kabuto is the only one who comes to mind."

"How's Temari?"

"I've never seen her like this, but I don't blame her. I want to throttle who ever took them."

"I'll help you find them. Most likely it is a scheme to get something from me."

"Thanks Gaara."

"Don't think me. We're family remember."

"Yea."

Gaara hung up. This was not good. He jumped into his house and walked to Kankuro's room. "Kankuro wake up."

"Huh… It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Temari's kids have been kidnapped."

"What?!?"

"I want you to check any files and see if there is any one who wants revenge on me or Temari."

"Yea, right."


	13. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

The Kazekage Weapon

"Don't you dare hurt them," said Gaara into a phone as Kankuro came into his office.

"Well Kazekage that's all up to you isn't it?" said a voice from the other line.

"If I give you that Suna'll be open for attack, that's what you want isn't it?"

"You will give me the weapon Gaara, I to know of the jutsus it holds," the voice hissed.

"I understand."

"I expect you here at the end of next month with the weapon." Dial tone.

"Who was that Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"The kidnapper, Kabuto."

"He's behind it?"

"Yea. Pack your bags, we're going to Konoha."

At the Nara house…

"Temari," said Shikamaru as he got off the phone, "Gaara knows who the kidnapper is."

"Who?" Temari asked. She had not even put up her hair today.

"Kabuto."

"How does Gaara know?"

"He mentioned a ransom for some weapon."

"The sand sphere."

"The what now?"

"A weapon containing samples of jutsus that any one who comes in contact with it will instantly learn. It is a well guarded secret. I don't know how he found out, but it has leaked."

"And he's using our kids to get to Gaara."

"Obviously. I just can't believe that this happened," Her eyes widened, "Shikamaru could this have been his plan?"

"Maybe."

"It makes too much sense."

"Gaara has already informed the Hokage. She'll probably check with Sasuke about it."

"Even if Gaara doesn't give in he wouldn't kill them would he?"

"I don't know. Only if he doesn't know about what potential they have."

"He probably will then. He'll probably not have an idea of what a blind ninja can do in the field, and other then the weapons that Hoshiryu has started trying to use, he isn't any safer than Kaida."

"We'll save them Temari, and I'm sure with your brothers' help we'll be able to get them back."

"But for what price?"


	14. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

The Disscusion

Tsunadae sat down at her desk. Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Neji, Tenten (who was flustered since she had been trying on wedding gowns when Tsunade had summoned her and Neji), Shino, Kiba (who was on the side of Shino away from Hinata), Ino, Choji, Sakura, and Sasukae were standing or sitting in front of her. "You are absolutely sure that the kidnapper is Kabuto Lord Kazekage?" She as well as many others in the room were hoping that Gaara had been mistaken. An Orochimaru-powered Kabuto would not be something that would be easy to take down.

"I would be lying if I said no," Gaara stated.

"Kankuro do you have anything you might want to add?"

"As soon as we get a report from the Suna ANBU you'll know."

"Sasukae what do you know about this seal put on Kabuto by Orochimaru?"

"1. It makes Kabuto extremely jealous of people who worked with Orochimaru and it made him extremely loyal. 2. The seal was made so that if one of them died the other would gain the other's power."

"Meaning he could be immortal?" asked Shino. Sasukae nodded.

"That means he could add curse seals as well," concluded Neji.

"Yes. 3. He seems to have inherited the desire for power, but whether that is caused by Orochimaru's power or by Kabuto himself is uncertain," ended Sasukae. It was silent in the room for a few minutes. Temari rubbed her head. She and Shikamaru hadn't slept for days. Shikamaru kept a yawn in. The others looked too busy thinking to say anything about the sudden call that Tsunade had given them. Even Tenten was silent.

Then the door opened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ERO-SENNIEN?!?!" screeched (guess who?) Naruto.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!!!!" Jariya yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!!" yelled Tsunade. "Now getting back to what I was saying, Jariya have you found any thing on this seal that Orochimaru put on Kabuto?"

"Took me a while but yea I found it." He opened up a yellow scroll onto Tsunade's desk. Everyone but Shino and Kiba (Shino was holding him back) crowded around it. "This is a very ancient Jutso used on students of some teachers if they believed the student was destined for greatness. It was outlawed after one student found out how to work it and would put the seal on people in battle then kill them."

"Was this student Orochimaru?" asked Sakura.

"No. The student came after. In fact I still have the seal like that that the 3rd put on me, though it is a dead seal now."

"He put the seal on you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, however the jealous part is new. I bet Orochimaru added stuff to it to cause the jealousy and loyalty."

"So this is still Kabuto we'll be dealing with? He won't know what to do with all of Orochimaru's power if it is still him," Kiba said, despite being more quiet then normal.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends if Orochimaru trained him a little bit. Was he at all trained by Orochimaru Sasukae?" asked Jariya.

"I don't really know, except that sometimes, just when working on my taijutso he was the person who I always had to spar with. It is a big possibility."

"So it's basically Kabuto and Orochimaru in one body?" asked Gaara.

"That's seems to be what we are dealing with," answered Tsunade.

"Jariya who was this student who used the seal for his own power gain if not Orochimaru?" asked Hinata.

"Itachi Uchiha."

**No! the Chapter's over……. Wait no It's not!!!!!**

"My brother?" asked Sasukae.

"That's what it says."

"You know it's a great piece of information but I think we should really be concentrating on the fact that TEMARI'S AND SHIKAMARU'S KIDS WERE KIDDNAPPED BY SOME HOMOCIDAL FREAK WHO LOVED A 60 YEAR OLD IMMORTAL HOMOCIDAL BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he came to that last part, causing everyone to jump.

"You know he's right, and if we're just going to sit around and talk then I'm just going to leave and find them myself," Everyone was staring at Shikamaru who had just spoken and stood up.

"Then I think it's settled," said Tsunade, "Lord Kazekage will be the leader of team one of course, who will be on that team Gaara?"

"Kankuro, Shikamaru and Naruto with me."

"Neji I want you as leader of team two. Gaara will explain the plan to you later. Your team will consist of, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura. Sasukae you're leader of team three. You're in charge of guiding team one and then coming as extra back up if anything goes wrong if team two can't help. That will be you, Choji, Ino and Shino."

At the Nara household…

"So I don't get to help in the search."

"You're Gaara probably doesn't want you to get hurt and no offence Temari but right now you'd probably be more of a liability than an asset," responded Shikamaru.

"Oh and why is that!?!"

"Look at yourself Temari, you are to distressed to go on a mission right now. Besides you are so concerned about them that you let yourself go. You didn't even put your hair up."

"Do you even care about them Shikamaru?"

"Would I be going on this mission if I didn't? I can't not love them. They're our kids. Remember the time in the hospital, when I cried over a failed mission?" Temari nodded. "I was so distressed that for a while Tsunade didn't put me on any missions till I was back on my feet and knew that I truly wanted to be a ninja."

"You'll bring them back won't you?" she knew the answer already.

"If I don't I'll die trying."

**Now It is!!! I love you you loyal people who keep reading this!!! It's almost over!! Though I have a question Should Lee get his memory back?**


	15. Chapter 16

Ch 16

The decision

Kabuto was looking at his hostages again. One thing was unnerving him. A strong chakra presence. Coming from the young girl, but she was blind. Then Kin entered. "Lord Kabuto they're here."

"Bring them in."

Kin excited but soon came back with the visitors. The Akatski.

"What do you want Kabuto?" asked Itachi who would rather be hunting a jibuki than be here talking with a new version of Orochimaru.

"I can help you get your hands on a jibuki. It would help me if he was out of my way. I can ensure you a chance at the Shikaku."

"What would you get out of this Kabuto?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Just a bunch of new jutso."

"Sounds like a good deal," came Sasori's voice.

"Then do we have a deal?"

"We do." Said Itachi.

In Konoha….

Naruto was sitting alone. Well, not completely alone, the Kybuui was talking to him.

"_Naruto, this is going to be a dangerous mission. Something bad is going to happen," growled Kybuui._

"_What can you tell the future now too?"_

"_No, but I can sense it. Two powerful enemys will fight as one. Shikaku and your friend are in danger."_

"_How would you know?"_

"_I can sense things Naruto."_

"_Pfft, yea right."_

"_A blue bird is about to fly over your head."_

Naruto looks up. A blue bird was flying over his head.

"_Fine how do we help them?"_

"_If you feel a sudden chakra surge in your body it will mean that I have sensed that they are in danger. You will start going 'Kybuui'. Before you go I will briefly teach you how to keep thinking clearly."_

"_Start teaching and if you are lying then you will suffer like I know I can due to you."_

"_Fine first you have to keep your mind on both the goal and who you love the most…….."_

In Gaara's hotel room…

"Why didn't you want Temari to go on this mission Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"She's stressed right now. I'm not going to chance her getting hurt because she seems to jump at every little thing."

"She's going to be mad."

"I'll deal with it when it comes."

"Gaara, what if the mission fails?"

"Then the twins die, Kankuro."

Kankuro looked at Gaara for a long time. Them dead? It seemed to much for him bear. Then he closes his eyes, trying to figure out the best ways to use his puppets. Then someone spoke.

"Gaara have you ever had a talk with the Shikaku?"

Kankuro opened his eyes. Naruto was the one who spoke and he was alone. Which was odd considering he was Hinata's body guard.

"I have."

"Kybuui believes that you and Shikaku are in danger."

"Did he say why?"

"Two enemies combined was all he said."


	16. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Mission time pt. 1

They were moving fast. Sasuke had stopped leading and his team fell back. Gaara would fake giving the sand sphere to Kabuto then Shikamaru, Kankuro and Naruto would attack simultaneously. The battle would be bloody.

"If I transform everyone must move out of my way between me and Kabuto am I clear?" asked Gaara. The other three nodded.

Neji's team……

"The plan is to jump in if there are any serious injuries or if he is stronger then what we thought. Also if Gaara transforms make a clear path to Kabuto so no one from our side is hurt," Neji explained.

"Neji, what if we fail this mission? What are the consequences?" asked Sakura.

"Gaara believes that they would die."

Konoha……..

"Lady Tsunade!!" yelled a random ninja (see I'm creative .).

"What!!" She yelled back.

"Have you been drinking Lady Hokage?" Her desk was covered with sake bottles.

"What do you care? And would you please tell me why you were calling for me?"

"Guy has just come back, he was injured while scouting," Tsunade took a swig of sake, "and he ran into some Akatski members-"

Tsunade spit sake all over the unfortunate ninja, "WHERE!?!?!?!?!" she started gulping down sake from the nearest bottle, which was half full.

"They were headed to the sound vill-" he is again covered in sake and Tsunade spit.

"Damn it!!! Get me Shizune, Kakashi, Kureni, and Asuma! I just sent a bunch of ninja over there and they are going to need back up!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

At the Akatski hideout…….

"Tobi a good boy!!" yelled Tobi. (Okay so why he's with the Akatski we'll never know 0.0;)

"Good now it is your job to make sure that we get our hands on the girl, there is no way that getting Gaara is enough for this job," explained Itachi.

"Tobi a good boy! Tobi kidnap blind girl with a bunch of chakra!!!"

"Just do it quietly and you'll get a big reward," said Kisame.

"Tobi is a good boy, and Tobi will get reward. Is reward chocolate?" (Kisame and Itachi 0.0;) "Can Tobi us his toy?" Tobi pulls out a gun that looks like a water gun.

"Yes you can use your new toy on this mission," answered Itachi.

"Tobi is a good boy!!!"

At Kabuto's hideout……

"We'll keep the girl Kin, I want you to leave with her when Gaara get's here. I'll simply claim he got here to late to save his niece. She'll be an asset to us later," said Kabuto.

"Hai Kabuto, but what if the Akatski-"

"They won't, a Gaara will be enough for them."


	17. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Mission Time pt. 2

The ninja's who Tsunade had called were standing in her office waiting for orders. "We have just found out that the Akatski are headed for the sound village. I have sent three ninja teams that way to recover Shikamaru's and Temari's lost kids. There are two jinjuki, Naruto and Gaara who are on one of the teams."

"So let me guess, you want us to go as back up incase they run into the Akatski?" said Kakashi who was still reading his purvey book.

"That's correct."

"Tsunade!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a scream behind her door, which immediately splintered and hit the walls. There stood Temari, hair up, in her ninja uniform and not very happy. "What is this I hear about the Akatski headed toward the Sound village?!"

"We only just found out Temari, if you sit down I'll-"

"THE HELL WITH SITTING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" let's just say that everyone in the room is now afraid of Temari……… "My husband, brothers, and my friends are out there where they could be killed by them not to mention that they are fighting some homicidal freak and the Akatski could attack them at any moment!! I'm going to the sound!"

"No you are not-"

"Why not?!?!? That's like saying that I'm not a ninja-

"Without a team." The room was silent. "Temari I know that it was already hard for you to stay here while your husband, brothers, and friends went to save your kids. Under normal circumstances I would not let you go, but you were a candidate for Suna's ANBU and have had run-ins with some of the underlings of the Akatski so I will give you a team."

Tsunade summoned a couple of slugs. "Find me Jariya, Kiba, and Sai."

"Hai Tsunade," the slugs said in unison before disappearing in smoke.

Two minutes later….

The three ninja who Tsunade had called stood before her. "You are to follow Temari's orders, this is very serious mission. The Akatski are likely to be involved. You will leave now with the team Shizune."

"Hai!"

Meanwhile….

"Lord Kazekage, I'm surprised you even showed up seeing as you are late," said Kabuto with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Kabuto?" asked Gaara.

"I mean I have already killed your niece. I was just about to kill your nephew too."

There was no time for Gaara to react. "I'll kill you!!!!" screamed Shikamaru as he rushed from the bushes. Naruto and Kankuro burst through their ends of the clearing a few seconds later.

Kabuto was obviously not expecting this. Soon he was fighting to dodge all four ninja at the same time. Then he released a jutso that sent them all flying.

"Shikamaru why didn't you stick to the plan?" yelled Naruto.

"I made a promise."

**I hate to say it but I might delete this. People just don't review like they used to. Even my readers of my other story review when I put up a chapter. It's sad I like writing this.**


	18. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Mission time pt 3

At the battle….

Neji and his team were sitting watching the fight. Everything wasn't going well, but then things went from bad to worse. The sound four came in. "Looks like they still haven't found a replacement," commented Sakura.

"Yeah." Said Tenten.

"We're going to have to enter the battle," said Neji. "Tenten I want you on guard. Stay in the trees and protect mine and Hinata's blind spot. Hinata and Sakura I want you to clear an escape route of enemies and heal the wounded as needed. I will go strait into the battle. It should confuse our enemies because they believe that they are the only ones here."

The girls nodded and they entered the fight.

Blood was going everywhere. Gaara had some how succeeded in getting a few scratches here and there. Shikamaru kept trying to pin enemies with his shadow possession and then attack Kabuto, but he was always forced back. Naruto and his clones were moving fairly quickly taking critical hits and beating the enemies with pure numbers. Kankuro had his three puppets out and was trying to poison Kabuto who kept leaping out of the way.

Meanwhile….

Kin was going through the hideout. She had finally collected all the stuff she would need to take Kaida away till the Kazekage was gone. Her stomach and shoulder still hurt from Kabuto's gifts.

_Flashback…._

"_Kin you have been vary loyal to me. Even more loyal then the sound four."_

"_I am only here to do as is needed for the village Lord Kabuto."_

"_Kin it has come to my understanding that you were much stronger than your teammates, even though you lost to Nara Shikamaru at the chunin exams. You are as beautiful as you are powerful."_

"_Thank you Lord Kabuto."_

"_So as the Lord of your village I ask you, when this is all said and done, if you would allow me to court you."_

"_My Lord-"_

"_You don't need to make a decision now Kin. However to show you that I truly care for you I will give you three gifts. Show me your stomach," Kin did as she was told. Kabuto bit his thumb and in blood made a seal. "Now bite your thumb and trace over the seal," Kin again did as she was told. Kabuto made some hand signs. Kin felt a jolt of chakra go through her body and fell to her knees. "The first gift will take affect if I die. If that comes to pass then you will gain all of my power and all of my jutsos," His neck started to stretch like when Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse seal. "He then bit Kin's shoulder twice. "These other two gifts are curse seals. The heaven and earth curse seals. It will be days before you can access them however the combining of the seals will allow yourself to be healed much quicker then in normal circumstances. These are my gifts to you Kin, my most favored Kunoichi and right hand person. You may now leave."_

_End flashback_

Kin picked up Kaida and for once truly looked at her. It had been she who took this girl away from her parents. She started to feel slightly guilty, but that soon went away. She had just realized something. Kabuto in giving her the two cursed seals was honoring a request she had come to him with. A want to be the replacement in the sound four so it would once again be the sound five.

She picked up Kaida and left the Hideout, only to come face to face with an Akatski member.

"Tobi is a good boy; you hand over girl to Tobi now." The member was holding an oversized water gun, and Kin knew that a battle would alert the Kazekage and through the whole plan off. She did the only thing that she could do. She ran.

Meanwhile at the battle….

Out of nowhere now the Akatski had joined the battle against the Konohaians and Sunaise ninja. As soon as that was said and done the third and finale ninja party entered the fight.

On the way to the sound…..

Temari was far ahead of the rest of the ninja's. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She had to get there soon.

"Hurry-up slowpokes!!"


	19. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Mission time part 3

Shikamaru could've sworn that he imagined it. A movement of two ninjas in the woods, and a strong chakra presence. Kaida's presence. He knew she was dead, but he followed his instincts and followed the imagined movement.

Elsewhere….

Kin was moving as fast as she could. The baby in a carrier on her back to allow her to move faster. She had thought this would happen. The Akatski weren't known for keeping there word.

"You can't run or hide from Tobi."

A whooshing came from behind Kin and she jumped onto a higher branch in time. A trunk a little ahead of her exploded causing ice crystals to soar through the air just missing kin as she took a sharp turn. _'I haven't seen anything like that before. I'll have to tell Lord Kabuto once I get away.'_

"Do not ignore Tobi." The Akatski member was now in front of her.

'_He's fast.'_

"Tobi is a good boy. Stop running and give the girl to Tobi. Tobi will take good care of the girl."

Kin tried to sprint away but she couldn't. There was only one time that something like this happened. The Chunin exams.

"You're going to wish that you had given her to Tobi. Feel Tobi's wrath!" Kin closed her eyes waiting for the pain, which didn't come.

"What the hell?!?! Tobi can't fire Tobi's gun!" Kin opened her eyes the Akatski member was standing there probably as freaked out as she was though the orange mask made it hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Well I guess Kabuto lied to Gaara." Kin knew that voice. She moved her eyes. She could see Shikamaru now. He was standing on a branch above them and his shadow was holding her and the Akatski member.

At the battle……………

Temari was scanning the battle field. She couldn't find Shikamaru anywhere. She knew that there was only one thing to do. She had to enter the battle. She looked over at team Shizune. "We have to jump in there."

"Temari I believe you are right."

"Honestly I don't think we should jump in now," said Jariya, "There's an option that two people have. Neither Gaara nor Naruto have released the Shukaku or the Kyubbi."

"Gaara doesn't want to ever use the Shukaku unless he has to," retorted Temari.

A roar was heard from the field. The real Naruto had gone kyubbi, and not just one tail. He had gone four tails skipping the other states.

_Meanwhile in Naruto's mind…………………._

"_Ready Kyubbi?"_

"_As ready as you are kit."_

Outside………………..

Hinata was fighting against Deidara. Barely dodging the explosive clay figures she was quickly losing speed. Then it happened. A four-tailed fox-man beast attacked Deidara. "No one hurts her," The beast growled.

Back with the other two teams………………

"Jariya, what just happened to Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"He went four-tailed Kyubbi."

**This Chapter was kind of hard to write. I want to know how good it was and it's time to vote. In a later chapter Lee's going to get his memory back. He get it back at where?**

**A. the twins birthday**

**B. Neji and Tenten's wedding**

**C. Sakura and Sasuke's wedding**

**D. Other………..**

**If other tell me where. I will go with the one with the most votes unless something funnier comes up in the Other category. See the pretty purple button? Press it. You know you want to. If you don't Tobi will shoot his gun at you. XD **


	20. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Mission comes to a close

Shikamaru was watching the enemies that he had trapped. Shadow hands were creeping up both of them. Then they hit their pressure points knocking them both out. He had felt Kaida's chakra presence, and this was where it had lead him. He jumped down and took the carrier off of Kin and strapped onto himself.

"Now for this guy," said Shikamaru biting his thumb. He did a couple of symbols and placed his hand on top of his shadow. "Shadow animal summoning jutso: Shikakou."

A black deer appeared out of the shadow. It looked like a young buck and had two small wings folded on it's back. "Shikamaru Nara, why are you summoning me?"

"I know that you believe that us Nara's should just leave you shadow animals alone, but I have a proposition for you."

"Really boy? You might be the youngest of your clan who is considered a man but, I know you're not. You haven't gained my respect. So why should I listen."

"I know that you don't like the Akatski."

"Those killers? What do they have to do with anything?"

"You help me tie this one up and get him back to where my comrades are. I promise I won't summon you again till I have gained your respect."

"It is done, only if I get to fight the Akatski."

"Deal."

Meanwhile…………..

"What?" Asked Temari.

"I'm probably going to get killed for this but, Naruto is just like Gaara. He is the container for the Kyuubi, like Gaara is for the Shukaku."

"That explains a lot," muttered Kiba.

"How so?" asked Kakashi, but Kiba did not elaborate.

"Well Temari now I say that I agree with you and Shizune."

"Alright. Let's go."

In the battle field………………………..

Things weren't going well for our favorite ninja. Sasuke was fighting Itachi; Sakura was in a fight with several Akatski underlings and she was having trouble hitting them while they kept landing hits on her. Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, and Choji had all ganged up on Kabuto but couldn't even leave a scratch. Shino was fighting the sound four along with Neji. Tenten was battling Sasori, and just dodged a poisoned barb. Hinata was now in a battle with Kisame.

Then an answer to a silent prayer was answered. Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kureni, Temari, Jariya, Kiba, and Sai joined the battle. Shizune rushed to help fight Kabuto. Kakashi dove in to help Sakura. Asuma and Kureni jumped form group to group helping where help was needed. Temari jumped in and helped Tenten by backing up her weapons with wind. Jariya summoned several toads before helping to take down Kabuto. Kiba helped fight the sound four and Sai summoned his painted creatures to help with the relief.

Meanwhile the Kyuubi-Naruto had caused Deidara to become unconscious, and now was attacking Kisame.

The battle really took a turn for the better when Shikamaru returned. He was riding a black buck with wings and he dropped an unconscious Tobi on the ground. He formed a couple of hand signs and part of his shadow became a sword. On his steed he flew toward an unaware Kabuto. His attack hit Kabuto's heart. Kabuto's expression froze as he fell. The steed and Shikamaru turned toward Hidan who had finally joined the battle. The shadow steed let out a roar of anger, and dive bombed him. Hidan was caught between the beast's antlers and Shikamaru and the deer didn't waste any time. Shikamaru cut off his head and the deer used his antlers to cut through the headless Hidan.

The battle started then to disappear. The sound four realizing that their leader had been slain retreated and the Akatski, realizing that they were fighting a losing battle also retreated.

The Kyuubi-Naruto, seeing that the danger had passed, slowly changed back to normal. He was barely able to stand due to the chakra loss. Shikamaru and the deer landed and Temari, Tenten, Kankuro, and Sai came down from their perches in the trees. Shikamaru dismounted as Gaara landed on the ground from flying with the sand. "He lied," said Shikamaru. He pulled off the carrier to revel Kaida. "Must have thought he could gain something more."

"So he didn't kill her."

"Kill her?" asked Temari.

"He must have realized that Kaida had a lot chakra. He might have wanted her to be a ninja for him," said Kankuro, "That's why he claimed to have killed her."

"Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru's steed spoke. "I hope you will forgive me for what I stated earlier. From the way that you have fought I now know that perhaps it is me who is not yet full grown. Feel free to summon me when you wish. My people are yours to command."

"There's no need for me to forgive you Shikakou. I perfectly understand your point of view. There's no need for me to forgive you."

The deer lowered his head and dipped on one knee. Shikamaru also bowed to the buck. The buck then disappeared into the Shadows.

"But where is Hoshiryu?" asked Temari.

"Most likely in there," answered Shikamaru pointing to a building.

"I'll go find him," said Kankuro before taking off and entering the building.

The battle had been won. The ninja were ready to treat wounds so they could make it back to Konoha. Well, one wasn't entirely ready. Kiba was staring over at Naruto and Hinata. His expression was unreadable, but his mood was not.

"I will later finish what the fourth started Akumaru. The fox will be gone."

**Okay that's the end of the chapter. Now don't get me wrong, I like Kiba's character but I originally needed someone to allow Naruto to show his true feelings toward Hinata. Now this whole dark Kiba thing is just to show the people who don't know why Naruto was hated. I am not a fan of bashing characters, but I needed someone who would be louder and kind of show the village when he accuses Naruto so no I'm not bashing Kiba's character. Okay, now don't forget to review and answer that poll from last chap!**


	21. Chapter 22

Ch 22

The Sounds New Leader

Kin woke up in pain. The seal on her stomach was burning like a red hot iron. In this pain she felt a flow of chakra. This chakra was not her own, but then it was. When the pain was over she looked at the seal that Kabuto had given her. It was a dead seal. Kin took a couple deep breaths before collapsing into tears. Kabuto had told her that he cared for her. Finally she had had someone who cared.

_Flashback…….._

_Kin was a young girl again. She was running through the village that was the new sound village. She had just finished a day at the academy. When she got home she made herself a snack because her parents were on a mission. Then she heard a knock at the door. She jumped up to answer it. Two ninja stood there._

"_You have to come with us. Your parents were killed on the mission."_

_Another Flashback……………_

_She was standing there at the training grounds. No one would train with her. Her sexist Sensei would not send her to the chunin exams. She started throwing her senbons and the targets. She hit them almost every time. Missing only by millimeters. _

"_Want a tip?" Kin spun around. Standing a few feet from her was Kabuto. Orochimaru's right hand man. There was no one else there. He was talking to her. He walked up to her._

"_What would you know about throwing senbons?" she asked._

_Kabuto smirked in response took two out and threw them. They hit the mark perfectly._

"_How'd you-"_

"_I work with senbons as well."_

"_Show me how."_

"_Alright."_

_The rest of the day he stood behind her and held onto her arm showing her how to throw more accurately. She was a fast learner and he was a good teacher. _

Present………………………

She was heading back. She had failed the mission, but she knew the village still needed her. What she didn't know was that she was now the leader of the sound.

The guards at the gait welcomed her back with a bow. She went to find one of the sound four, but they found her first. They immediately told her that the elders wanted to see her. The elders were ninja's who could no longer fight.

"Kin do you know who Lord Kabuto named successor in the unlikely event that he would die?"

"I would not. It was not my place to know."

"It was you."

Kin stood there looking at the elder who had told her this. A woman who could no longer walk. This had to be a prank. No one in the village would listen to her. One of the council members must have known what she was thinking for the next thing that was said was, "This is no joke. Kin you are Lord Kabuto's successor, the leader of the Sound."

"Well then, does any one know exactly how he could have died?"

"We were hoping you would have an idea."

"Thank you."

Kin left the room. Leader of the Sound. The title sounded wrong with her. It belonged to Kabuto not her. "Lady Kin," said a voice. She turned around it was Tauya of the sound four.

"Tauya how did he die?"

"You mean Lord Kabuto?" Kin nodded. "It was Shikamaru Nara that killed him. Some sort of shadow sword technique."

"Thank you. Go find the others I have to speak with them as well."

"Yes Lady Kin."

**Okay so it was a Kin chapter but I don't know what else to write XD. I might do a sequel when this is done. If not then this chapter is a filler. See the pretty purple button? Press it and review. You then get candy! .**


	22. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

Kiba's Strike

It had been a week since the rescue of the twins, everyone who had been on the mission was in Tsunade's office due to the 'strange transformation' that undertook Naruto except Gaara and Kankuro were in Suna, and Naruto was elsewhere.

"Under law I shouldn't tell you this, but since you saw this transformation I can't keep the truth from you. The Kyuubi isn't dead."

"Then what happened to it?" asked Shikamaru.

"It was sealed away. In a baby boy, who was born on that day."

"Naruto," whispered Hinata.

"Yes Naruto. It was sealed inside him in order to protect the village. That is why all the adults don't like him. It was sealed inside him by the fourth Hokage, Naruto's father."

Meanwhile……..

"Naruto you sure are taking the no training for awhile well," stated Jariya.

"Well honestly I think it's nice to relax from time to time."

"Naruto there's something you need to know."

"What Ero-sennin?"

"Can you stop calling that?"

"Can yes, will no."

"I knew your father. He was a student of mine."

"Really like the fourth?"

"Kid your father was the fourth." Naruto sat there shocked, unable to say a word. "He sealed the demon in you because no one else would understand. He couldn't kill it for some reason. So he sealed it in you."

Naruto sat there taking in the information and Jariya left.

Meanwhile………..

"His father? How could the fourth do something like that?" asked Sakura.

"No one knows, but according to Jariya, he didn't want to kill it. Naruto was the only one who could take it and not die."

"And think if my father could do the same thing to Gaara even if it is for a different reason it has been done," said Temari.

"So the adults don't like him because they are afraid of the demon?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes."

Meanwhile……….

_Inside Naruto…._

"_My own father sealed you in me," Naruto told the Kyuubi._

"_He actually did something good that day," The Kyuubi responded, "Shukaku and I aren't normally blood thirsty. There is a story behind this kit."_

"_A story?"_

"_Yes, but I can't tell it now. There is someone outside who wants your blood, and I mean right outside."_

Outside Naruto…………

"Oi! Naruto!" shouted Kiba.

Naruto opened one eye. With no warning he was bitten by Akumaru and punched by Kiba at the same time.

"Say goodbye demon."


	23. Chapter 24 the end

Ch 24.

Kiba's banishment - the end

The ninja sitting in Tsunade's office stood as they heard an explosion. "What the Hell?" said Tsundae.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Shino.

The ninjas left to see what had happened.

At the site……..

_Inside Naruto………….._

"_Kit? Can you hear me Kit?" The Kyuubi was met with silence the inner Naruto at his feet. _

"_Naruto wake up…..Wake up baka…….. KIT WAKE UP!!!!"_

Outside………………

Kiba and Akumaru were pinned against the ground with a piece of a wall. A five tailed fox almost as big as a building was taking shelter in one whose wall had been blown off. This is what the ninjas found.

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked a citizen who was also a ninja who was holding a kunai.

"That kid with the dog attacked this other guy, the guy who had the Kyuubi sealed in him."

"Sakura, Sasuke try talking to him. He's obviously afraid."

_Inside Naruto…………….._

"_No the kit can't die. It'd be just like when Orochimaru………. Naruto wake up. He's gone he won't kill you. Wake up. WAKE UP!"_

Outside……………….

Sakura and Sasuke were walking toward Naruto, then without warning he growled. He showed all his teeth. "Dobe come on it's just us," said Sasuke. The beast growled louder.

"Naruto we just want to help," said Sakura stepping closer. She was then thrown to the ground by a paw that missed her by inches. The beast still growled.

_Inside Naruto………._

"_The kit can't die. All those people want me dead, and will kill him for it, but if I don't hold control then he'll die from the wounds. Oh kit wake up. You're the closest thing I have ever had to a son. Wake up. Wake up."_

Outside………….

Neji and Tenten had removed Kiba and Akumaru from the rubble and Sasuke and Sakura had backed up to a safe distance. Other people were here now staring at the wreckage and the fox that had caused it.

Hinata started walking toward the beast. This was still Naruto, no matter what he looked like. When she got close enough he started growling again. "Naruto what's wrong?"

The beast stopped growling and Hinata kept approaching.

_Inside Naruto………………._

"_Kit wake up. Look it's that Hyuuga girl. The one you love. Come on kit I know how much you love to see her. Wake up. DAMN IT KIT WAKE UP! NARUTO!"_

Outside……………………..

Hinata was only inches from the beast, and she could see that it wasn't Naruto in control. The beasts eyes held more sorrow, and worry.

"Give Naruto back the control."

"No." the beast whispered.

"Yes."

"He'd die."

"What?"

"The wounds, he can't take them."

"Show me that he can't take them."

The kyuubi surrounded her with chakra and took her inside Naruto's mind.

_Inside Naruto………………_

"_The kit won't wake, even here."_

_Hinata was standing right next to the inner Naruto's body. "How did this happen?"_

"_He wouldn't fight Kiba in his state. He never imagined that Kiba actually wanted to kill him."_

Outside…………….

Kiba started to open his eyes, to see Tsunade, Jaryia, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Ino, Choji, Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him. Sai was just staring. "Kiba explain yourself. Why did you attack Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Demon boy you mean?" said Kiba.

"No, Naruto."

"He's a demon. What else would I d-argh-" He was hit by Sakura.

"Naruto is not a demon."

"I think the only demon we see here is you," retorted Temari.

_Inside Naruto…………………….._

"_I think he just moved!" exclaimed Hinata._

"_Can you hear me kit?" asked the Kyuubi._

"_Wha- What happened?" asked Naruto._

"_Naruto-kun!" Yelled Hinata._

"_Hinata, how'd you get-"_

"_The Kyuubi let me in."_

"_Did I die?"_

"_Almost kit. Almost. You still might. I have control of your body at the moment. I'm healing the wounds as we speak."_

"_I better get back out there," said Hinata._

"_Yes," stated Kyuubi, "I could heal Naruto faster that way."_

Outside……………

Kiba was standing now. "You are all a bunch of bakas if you don't believe that he is a demon."

Out of nowhere Hinata attacked him, hitting all of his chakra points that wouldn't kill him. She then took out a Kunai and held it to his throat.

Hiashi appeared out of the crowd to see that his daughter was no longer close to the Kyuubi like the messenger had stated, but instead ready to kill.

"You are a baka," stated Hinata, "you are pest who kills the fruit of the earth. You are the one who nearly killed Naruto. You are the reason the kyuubi is in control of him. You are the reason why he was unconscious in his own mind. You show the hate out right to try to kill him. Naruto-kun is far better then you."

"Leave. Come back to this village again and I will personally kill you. You were a team mate, you were a friend. Now consider us enemies." She hit him sending him sprawling in the dust. He got up, looked back, and then picked up the injured Akumaru and left.

Hinata deactivated her blood limit and looked around. Everyone was wearing a surprised look on their face.

"Well that works better then keeping him in prison," said Tsunade.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Every thing would be fine.

A month later…….

Wedding bells rang. Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Hyuuga were finally married. The reception was great, till Lee went berserk. Lee, being crazy was running around everywhere, saying and doing random things, till it was time to cut the cake.

Neji was getting ready to cut it when Lee crashed into the table. The cake went up and splattered on Neji and Tenten. All the rest of the food splattered on Lee, and the plate for the cake fell and knocked him out.

10 minutes later………………

"Lee can you hear me?" asked Gui as if Lee was a little kid.

"Gui-Sensei, what in the name of youth happened?"

"Did he just say youth?" asked Neji.

"That's what I heard," said Tenten.

"Where am I?" asked Lee looking around.

"At Tenten's and my wedding reception," answered Neji, "You've been crazy for about a year Lee."

"Where's Sakura-Chan? The last thing I remember was fighting Sasuke then nothing."

"Lee she's here, and she's engaged to Sasuke."

"What?!?!"

"Yep."

"Well at least your back to your youthful self Lee!" Yelled Gui.

"Gui-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gui-Sensei!"

**It is done. Thank you loyal readers. I love you all. If you read this from start to finish go eat a cookie, sing a happy song and leave a review! I truly love you! I am hyper and happy! XD Thank You!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
